Darth Sicarius
Full Name: Damian Sabin IMVU Username TheMurderDoll Title(s): Darth Sicarius Bladeborn The Dark Lord's Wrath Slayer of the Jedi Planet of Origin: Coruscant Race: Human Occupation: Jedi Hunter Gender: Male Age: 45 Moral Alignment Chaotic Neutral Status: Alive General Appearance: Hair Colour: Black Hair Style: Long and Straight, Chest Length Eye Colour: Sith Yellow Skin Complexion: Pale Height: 6'6 Weight: 209 lbs Build: Muscular and Toned Scar(s): Numerous Across Body, Results of Training, Missions etc. Piercing(s): None Tattoo(s): Customary Sith Tattoos All Across The Body Father: Kaidan Sabin (Deceased) Mother: Lara Sabin (Deceased) Brother(s): None Sister(s): None Spouse: N/A Son(s): None Daughter(s): Reiva Sabin (22) Other: N/A Force Afilliation: Dark Side Order(s): The Sith Rank: Dread Master Swordmaster Class Sith Warrior Sub-Class Juggernaut Allies: The Sith Enemies: The Jedi The Galactic Republic Likes: Obedience Corruption Suffering In Others Dislikes: Weakness Beggars Alien Lifeforms Hobbies: Training Hunting Jedi Phobias: The Dark Lord Overall Personality: Physical Abilities: Echani: The Echani art was an unarmed combat discipline developed by the Echani. Tradition dictated that combatants (usually) made no use of armor, weapons or Force techniques, as the art was focused on mastering the body itself as a weapon. Echani culture held the belief that combat was the only means to truly know someone, a pure form of expression where words were swept away, allowing for action to reveal the true nature of the people involved. Their duels were rituals, and it was important to follow etiquette, for that would allow them to read each others' stance and fight accordingly. In this manner, battle was seen as a form of communication similar to art. Exposing emotions in combat, however, made the duel a personal thing; engaging in repeated sessions was a courtship of sorts, in which one's favors were won through superior fighting prowess. Teräs Käsi: Teräs Käsi, or "steel hands" in Basic, was an unarmed combat discipline. It was created sometime prior to 3678 BBY on the planet Bunduki by the Followers of Palawa, refugees of the planet Palawa, which was devastated earlier in a war somehow involving the Jedi Council. The Followers of Palawa created Teräs Käsi solely to fight with Jedi, and presumably, ensure that another world would never be destroyed by the actions of the Council. The Followers of Palawa studied the Force and Midi-chlorians, even though they themselves were not necessarily Force-sensitive. Teräs Käsi enabled a user to develop extreme speed, and an aptitude for anticipating strikes, most notably shown by clone assassins. In addition to this, Teräs Käsi taught non force sensitives how to close their minds to Jedi and Sith, thus protecting themselves from mental based attacks. Teräs Käsi also had a developed set of fighting skills, and Nine Edicts. Some lightsaber duelists used Teräs Käsi techniques in combat, most notably Darth Maul. Intellectual Abilities: Force Abilities: Neutral Detoxify Poison - A Control-based Force power that allowed a Force-user to detoxify poisons or eject them from their body in a much shorter amount of time than would normally be possible. It could also be used to cleanse their body of alcohol, allowing the individual to remain sober while consuming vast amounts of the drink. Force Absorbtion/Tutaminis - The skills associated with tutaminis all related to the idea that, through the Force, a Jedi could draw potential harmful energy into their bodies and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Viewed as a starting point for further study in the Force, the Council of First Knowledge designated the study of tutaminis to be taught during the very first classes at Jedi academies. While the basics were expected to be mastered upon graduation from the academy, development of these skills would come over an entire life time; for a Jedi was never done learning. In addition to deflecting energy weapons, this ability could eliminate the harmful effects of other energy based Force powers such as Force lightning. With additional effort, after absorbing a blaster bolt or Force power the user could utilize the absorbed energy to heal his or her wounds or manifest other Force powers. Tutaminis has also been described as a "non-harmful Force drain". As the basis of many abilities, tutaminis included many skills that were given proper or common names within the Jedi Order. Other abilities stem from this skill but were more personalized and not taught throughout the entire academy, if at all. Many skills, such as a simple body shielding or as advanced as catching and/or dispelling a lightsaber blade with one's bare hand, were all considered applications of tutaminis. Mastery in self-protection would include the capability to encase oneself in an energy field that could drain energy from incoming attacks. This ability would make the bearer invulnerable to a wide range of attacks until the user discontinued its use, or it wore off when the user became fatigued. Also with this skill it was possible to deflect blaster bolts with bare hands, though mastery of this skill was very difficult. Force Blast - Force blast was a powerful telekinetic exertion of the Force that was basically a more powerful version of Force push, where the user would (hence it's name) blast opponents and obstacles out of the way in a much more violent manner than a simple push. Force Body - A type of Force technique which allowed any Force-sensitive to push their body's endurance past a safe limit, ignoring and possibly sacrificing their health and well-being, in order to sustain their connection to the Force. Very powerful connection to the force was required for this abilities use. With this, a Jedi could live through what would otherwise kill them. Force Burst - Force Burst was a Force power that could be used by a Jedi or Sith. The strength of the Burst depended on the amount of time and energy put into it. A Burst's size and intensity could range anywhere from huge and combustible, to small, but relatively deadly. It was usually semi-transparent with a blue or green hue, where as the Sith variant had a reddish shade. The sphere of Force energy sought out it's intended target with the utmost accuracy and speed. This technique could be nullified by Force protection, Protection bubble, or set off course by a strong Force push, or even dissipated with another Force Burst. However, it was usually deflected by a well-timed Force shield. Force Crush - One of the most violent Force abilities known to the Sith and the Jedi, this deadly technique lifted the opponent into the air and, as they were floating, their body would implode as it was crushed by the Force. Force Deflection - Force Deflection was a Force power used by Jedi and Sith who were without a lightsaber, or chose not to carry one, to deflect oncoming attacks such as blaster fire with their bare hands. It took much skill in the Force to use this, however, and most Jedi used their lightsabers instead to deflect incoming attacks. Force Disarm - Force Disarm used the Force to pull a weapon from an opponent's grasp. The force-user could then choose to have the weapon fly into his/her hand. Force Heal - Force healing, Force heal, or Cure was a power that used the Force to accelerate the natural healing process rapidly. Initial levels required meditation, but greater aptitude usually granted faster regeneration, without need of meditation. Greater levels of attainment were also able to mend far more severe injuries, even major damage to flesh and bone and even going as far as to mend internal damage, such as damage to the heart, lungs, and so forth. Force Jump - Also known as Force Leap, used the Force to augment the user's natural leaping ability. Force-users adept in this technique could perform awe-inspiring vertical/horizontal leaps with impunity. Force Pull - A telekinetic ability using the Force that could cause a material body to draw close to the user. The greater the user's aptitude with this, the heavier the object that could be pulled or the more wide arc or radius of the Force "wave". It could be used to pull weapons from enemies, or, at higher levels of skill, the enemies themselves to be brought closer to a Jedi's lightsaber range. This power was also very useful when a chasm or hole lay between the caster and the enemies. It could also be used to pull foes to the ground. One of the most powerful uses of the ability was to pull a starship from the sky. Force Push - At more powerful levels, Force Push was the ability to create a telekinetic impulse via the Force, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air-not unlike the blast of an archaic 'pipe bomb'-that would impact a target with enough force to knock it over, launch it into the air, or even (particularly in the case of fragile materials such as ceramics) shatter it into pieces. The greater the user's telekinetic aptitude, the larger the pressure differential, and thus the stronger the effect and the heavier the target. With practice, a skilled Force user could increase the range and arc of the blast without lowering the average kinetic energy, creating a blanketed wave instead of a focused impulse. Truly gifted practitioners could generate a concussive blast that would radiate from them for dozens of meters in all directions, detonating with the force of a conventional explosive. Force Repulse - An extremely powerful telekinetic Force power, similar in function to Force Push, Force Repulse was known to gather loose objects, even Humans, and let out a powerful blow. The user would concentrate in the Force and violently push it outwards, creating rapidly-expanding kinetic ripples in space, flinging nearby objects away at high velocity. The power only affected objects a certain distance away from the user, and therefore anyone could avoid its effects by moving further away from the user. Force Sense - Among the most basic of Force abilities, It could be used to feel another being's feelings, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the dark side. A more concentrated, more directed form of this ability was likely how Jedi and Miralukas were able to see others without relying on their physical senses. Force Shield - Force Shield was both an offensive and defensive Force power, aligned neither with the light or dark sides of the Force, that created a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Force Shockwave - Force Shockwave was a Force power that allowed a Force-user to emit a powerful destructive ring of energy, damaging or destroying anything in its radius. Force Sight - Force sight, or Force seeing, was a basic Force ability, perhaps related to Force sense. It enhanced the bearer's visual and spatial perception even in the dark or behind walls. Trained users could have their sight amplified and were able to counter Force persuasion and Force blinding powers. Force Speed - Also known as burst of speed or Force sprint, was a core Force power that allowed the user to maintain sprinting speeds for a brief time. Greater aptitude granted greater boosts to speed and/or greater duration. The increased speed of the Force-user enabled the individual to see the world and the entities around them in slow motion, allowing them to dodge attacks easily and attack quicker with greater accuracy. Force Stealth - Also referred to as Force Concealment or Buried Presence, it was a power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment, their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. Force Throw - A telekinetic ability of the Force, perhaps related to Force Push. It caused objects, and even people, to be hurled toward a target at an astounding velocity. A skilled Force user could throw multiple, large objects simultaneously at great speed. Force Trance/ Hibernation - A control-based ability that slowed the user's metabolism and breathing to a standstill, causing the individual to only use one tenth of the air of a normal individual. To all outward appearances, the individual appears to be dead; only thorough testing would determine that they were alive. Individuals using stethoscopes would be able to detect a faint heartbeat if they listened intently enough, and life sensors would register a slight flicker. Other Force users with training in the Sense skill would be able to sense the hibernating individual in the Force and know they were not dead. A fully trained Force-user could stay in this state for up to one week in a dry climate or one month in a wet climate before dying from lack of water. By hooking themselves up to an intravenous water drip, they could extend the duration indefinitely. Individuals could hibernate for up to three months before dying of starvation; the application of an intravenous sugar-solution drip could extend the hibernation period to a year. A hibernating Force-user would appear dead to all but another Force-user. This could lead to potentially dangerous results for the hibernating individual if nobody was aware of the truth. To avoid such situations, the person in a hibernation trance could provide a trigger phrase that, if recited by another person, would bring the Force-user out of the trance. Trained force-users could also use a similar technique to place others in a hibernation trance. The target had to be a willing ally. The force-user touched the ally to place him into the trance. The ally would then benefit from the effects of the hibernation trance. The ally could not emerge from the trance on his own; he relied on the force-user to bring him out of it. A hibernation trance was a lesser form of the more advanced Force power Morichro. Force Wave - One of the most powerful forms of Force Push. It was essentially a wave of pure Force-energy that pulsed out from the Force user that utilized it, which knocked back anything within the power's blast radius. The strength of Force Wave was extremely potent, and its raw power was on more than one occasion described as a telekinetic explosion. It was more widespread, like a wave, hence the name, and could push multiple opponents at once. It was very useful in tight, cramped quarters when the Force user needed room to move, since Force users could damage their opponents by pushing them into the walls. It could also be used as "crowd control," when overwhelming numbers of enemies immediately swarm toward the user. Using Force Wave gives the Force user time to rethink their strategy and cast more Force powers, or they could also attack fallen opponents as they are stunned. Force Whirlwind - A more advanced form of Force Push, and a feeble version of Force Wave. The Jedi would alter the air currents around an opponent, turning it into a maelstrom. This swirling force would lift an opponent into the air, spin them around, and leave them incapable of moving out of it. This allowed the Jedi to attack without resistance. Malacia - A Force technique that was used to induce a powerful dizziness and nausea in enemies by turning their equilibrium against them. It was completely incapacitating, but caused no damage to the body, and so was not considered a dark side power. Even so, the effects of the power were sometimes so severe that it could cause a target to vomit. The principal quality of the technique was that a Force-user utilizes it by transforming a target's energy rather than using their own. Mind Trick - Mind tricks, or mind control, refer to a spectrum of Force powers which influenced the thoughts of sentient creatures, most commonly used to coerce into agreement by suggestion through voice manipulation, or to cause one to reveal information. This allowed its practitioners to resolve matters in a non-violent way. It could also be used to appeal to a sensory impression for distraction or cause friendly fire among enemies. Morichro - Similar to a Force Trance, morichro suspended biological functions, including breathing and heart rate. A trained morichro user could turn the technique upon himself, surviving without food, water, or even air for periods of over a year at a time, though it would not protect against vacuum. But unlike a Force trance, it could also be turned on others, making it an effective way of subduing enemies. However, failure to monitor a targeted opponent could render them permanently unconscious or cause them to die of dehydration or starvation. Protection Bubble - A Protection Bubble was a Force power, probably related to Force Protection. With this ability, the user could create a defensive sphere around their body. It is described as a shimmering blue globe of energy. It could protect the user from a wide range of attacks, deflect laser blasts, defend against lightsabers, vacuums and even inflict certain amounts of damage upon contact with the enemy. Protection bubbles can also be used offensively. Should the user surround the attacker in a Protection bubble, it is possible the attacker will become a victim of their own attack, having been trapped within its destructive radius. Due to the extreme concentration needed to sustain the bubble however, the user would have to be momentarily immobile in order to enact the bubble, and sometimes, completely stationary in order to sustain it. Pyrokinesis - A Force power that allowed a Force-user to manipulate and generate fire. The power seemed to have two major applications, the manipulation, and the generation of fire. In generation, a force user typically generated fire from an already existing material. Yarael Poof exemplifies this by being famed for his ability to trigger fires by manipulating the molecules of combustible objects. Leia Organa Solo also demonstrated the ability to generate fire, as shown when she lit several candles through the force - commenting that Luke Skywalker had taught her how to do so. In manipulation, a force user was capable of directing and controlling an already existing flame with relative ease. Tapas - The art of keeping warm in a cold environment, Tapas required the user to concentrate on the Force to retain his or her body heat. Telekinesis - A neutral ability that most Force-sensitives had. With it, they could lift and move objects to their will. This ability was the base for Force Pull, Force Throw and Force Push, as well as telekinetic lightsaber combat techniques such as Saber Throw. It could be disputed that these are all the same power applied to different means. The ability was extremely common among Force sensitive individuals and organizations, though the techniques could differ greatly. Dark Side Cryokinesis - Cryokinesis was a Force power that allowed a Force-user to draw heat away from the object, causing its temperature to drop rapidly. This arcane technique caused the heat vitality of the victim to hemorrhage, but it was impossible for the caster to channel that vitality into their own body. Force Choke - This was an attack via the Force that was used to crush a living being's throat, in effect choking them if used at a low level. Sith Masters used this when wanting to punish people or prove their strength to a number of individuals. Those under its effect would usually clutch at their throats. Force Destruction - Force Destruction was a dark side Force power used by Sith and Dark Jedi, allowing them to create a massive energy field and throw it in any direction. When used, a massive amount of energy was stored up within the user, drawn from the dark side of the Force, and with incredible concentration, the energy could be discharged using the user's own body as a conduit. Usually fired through the arm or hand, it could blast a large radius vaporizing anyone who got too close to it. Even those who escaped direct contact with the blast would be pushed asunder by the power's backlash. Using Force Destruction was a very exhausting power requiring a great deal of focus and concentration and could only be used a few times without requiring the user to rest. Force Kill - This power was used to telekinetically destroy the victims organs, whether crushing the heart, freezing the lungs and so on. Force Lightning - Force lightning was a purely offensive, energy-based attack that channeled Force energy down the user's limbs, hurling arcing bolts of electricity from the wielder's fingertips or palms; Force lightning could be executed with either one or two hands. Powerful discharges would branch out into dozens of smaller forks; thus, skilled practitioners could target several foes at once. The intensity varied based on a number of factors. A skilled user could render a target unconscious with only a short burst. A single, powerful blast was sufficient to kill a person instantly. Darth Bane's lightning, for example, would often electrocute his opponents to death on contact. Galen Marek was another Force-user who could channel lightning that would kill on contact. Both Kyle Katarn and Darth Sidious could conjure lightning so powerful that not only would it instantly kill its target, it would also physically hurl them backwards. The latter's usage was also powerful enough to render anyone caught in it into charred husks if used to its full potency, as demonstrated by his execution of Headmaster Gentis for his military coup against him. Galen Marek's clone and Emperor Palpatine were able to produce lightning at such intensity that it literally vaporized their targets. These are the most powerful known usages of Force lightning. Force Maelstrom - Force Maelstrom, also known as Force Bombard, was a devastating combination of the powers Protection bubble, Telekinesis, and Force lightning. First, the user would form a Force Bubble around their body, concealing and protecting them inside. Then, any loose objects/persons around the user would swirl around the bubble, through telekinesis. Finally, the user would devastate the objects by blasting them away, in a surge of Force Lightning. One such user was Galen Marek. Darth Malgus was also proficient in this ability, using it to devastating effect on the unprepared enemy. Force Rage - Force Rage, also known as Dark Rage, Force Enrage, or Force Fury, was a dark side alter Force ability. The Force user would tap into his or her innermost fears, pain and hate, and convert them into an intense rage. The user could then channel the anger to increase his or her own speed, strength, and ferocity. However, the body could not handle such rage for long periods of time, so the user became greatly weakened for some time after the rage subsided. If light side users wielded Force Rage, it could permanently disrupt their connection to the light side unless something happened to interrupt the Rage and bring them out of the dark side's grip. Therefore, the Rage could give the wielder an instantaneous physical and mental response, but pull them into deep depression, physiological harm, and the endless void of the dark side. Force Rend - Force Rend was a dark power that allowed the practitioner to move a single target, be it creature or object, in two different directions simultaneously. Force Scream - Force scream was an involuntary Force exertion manifested by those whose alignment was with the dark side of the Force. It was a scream, of strong frustration, rage, or grief, emitted through the Force. If a Dark Jedi or Sith Lord was being beaten and frustrated by his foe, he might let out an enraged scream (amplified through the Force) that triggered shock waves that rippled through the Force. This caused devastation to any that were unfortunate enough to be in close proximity. Like many dark side Force powers, it allowed the user to use powerful negative emotions as a weapon, albeit involuntarily in this case. Force Wound - This power allowed a Force user to telekinetically apply pressure to their opponent's organs or body. If not resisted, it could crush the victim's heart or spasming lungs, thus stunning them and inflicting considerable damage to the organ, and it would cause the victim incredible pain and suffering. Light Side Breath Control - Using the Force power, breath control, a Jedi could literally numb the body's instinct to shut itself down after long periods without oxygen, allowing the user to be able to go without breathing for longer periods than he or she ordinarily could by using the Force to reserve the amounts of air in the lungs. It was believed that some users of the technique could hold their breath for hours or even days with this power. This ability used independently, however, would not prevent anything entering or leaving the respiratory system of the user. In some cases, the user would require some kind of Force barrier in, or around the nose/throat region to keep poisonous gases or water out. The necessity of such a barrier would depend on the air/water pressure in the direct vicinity, and the user's ability to naturally seal their airways. This was a very effective ability in situations where the air was very thin, underwater, or in any environment with toxic fumes. Force Stasis - Force Stasis was a more potent version of Force Stun. The Jedi would use the Force to deaden the senses of an enemy, inducing a near-catatonic state and in effect freezing that person or being in place. This power was very useful when the Force-user was stuck in tight spots against a superior number of foes. Force Stun - Force Stun was a Force power that could temporarily deaden the senses and perceptions of a targeted enemy, preventing most movements. It was often used when a Jedi faced a large number of opponents or if they wished to disable an enemy long enough to flee from or apprehend them. To use the power, the Jedi would use the Force to induce them into a catatonic state. Beings or creatures with a high degree of willpower could resist the effects of this power. In addition, it was ineffective against droids and other inorganic beings. Weapon(s): Lightsaber Construction: Lightsaber Form(s): As A Sith Swordmaster, Sicarius has mastered each form of lightsaber combat, as well as the technique Jar'Kai, allowing him to switch between a single and dual lightsabers and every from on the fly, making him one of the era's most dangeous lightsaber duelists. Although he he mastered every discipline, his preferred forms are those of Shien/Djemo So and Juyo. Shii-Cho (Form I): Shii-Cho, also known as The Way of the Sarlacc or The Determination Form, was the first of the seven forms of lightsaber combat. This combat form was developed during the transitional period within the Jedi Order from ancient metal swords to more contemporary lightsabers. Shii-Cho was intended to cater to these new weapons, establishing the basic motions and target zones utilized with a lightsaber. As Shii-Cho was effectively an experimental combat form, and was created prior to the emergence of Dark Jedi and Sith Lords, it did not address the issue of lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat, and was quickly replaced by Makashi. Despite this, Shii-Cho continued to find a niche as a training form, with almost every Jedi duelist receiving some instruction in it, and including elements in their own combat styles. Shii-Cho was considered an effective fall-back option when no other form or combat style would do. In combat, Form I lightsaber combat was wild and raw, relying on deliberate tactics and being primarily aimed towards disarming rather than injuring foes, in keeping with Jedi philosophy. Basic initiates in the style demonstrated rather clumsy performance, though in the hands of a master, Shii-Cho was fluid but highly randomized and unpredictable. Makashi (Form II): Makashi, also known as The Way of the Ysalamiri, or The Contention Form, was the second of the seven classic forms of lightsaber combat. Developed for the purpose of lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat, to address the failings of Shii-Cho, Makashi was the most dueling-centric of the seven classical forms. Relying on precision and efficiency over Shii-Cho's wild, sweeping motions, Form II allowed an initiate to defend himself against an opponent with minimal effort, while placing a heavy focus on avoiding disarmament. Makashi was described as elegant and focused, and was based on balance and footwork to outmaneuver opponents. Fluidity and economy of motion were relied on, rather than strength, with Form II bladework heavily utilizing jabs and light cuts rather than hack and slash movements. Overall, the form was at its fore when engaged in combat against a single enemy duelist. However, after the Hundred-Year Darkness saw the destruction of most of the galaxy's Dark Jedi, the chances of a Jedi encountering a lightsaber-wielding opponent began to decrease drastically. In the intervening years, the Great Hyperspace War and the Old Sith Wars began and ended in fits and starts, which caused the appearance of Dark Jedi and Sith to take on a sporadic pattern. This, combined with the increasing availability of blaster technology, resulted in Jedi encountering ever-increasing numbers of blaster wielding opponents, but only rarely encountering enemy duelists. As Makashi had been designed strictly for blade-to-blade combat, it lacked an effective means of combating enemies with projectile weapons. Due to this oversight, Makashi lost a great deal of its practical applicability, and over time it faded into relative obsolescence. It would eventually be supplanted by Soresu, which was both the most defensive of the seven forms and designed specifically for blast-deflection. Soresu(Form III): Soresu, also known as the Way of the Mynock, or The Resilience Form, was the third of the seven classic forms of lightsaber combat that was recognized by the Jedi Council prior to and during the Clone Wars. Soresu was developed during the widespread emergence of blasters as an offensive weapon. Essentially a development on Form I blast-deflect training, Soresu relied on tight bladework and subtle dodges to provide maximum defensive coverage, minimizing exposure to ranged weaponry. Over time, Soresu transcended this basic origin, and came to be considered the ultimate expression of non-aggressive Jedi philosophy. Like Makashi, Soresu relied on economy of motion and energy efficiency, keeping up constant blade-movement to build up momentum and minimize energy-expenditure. Form III focused on strong defensive technique to essentially outlast an opponent, waiting until he began making mistakes due to frustration or fatigue, before taking advantage of these lapses and countering. A master of Soresu was considered invincible, and the focus on long-term survival allowed such duelists to take stock of and control of their situation, choosing to kill, disarm, or even reason with enemies. However, despite its effectiveness, Soresu would receive heavy criticism due to its lack of offensive capabilities, as it merely facilitated survival rather than victory. As an answer to these weaknesses, the highly aggressive Ataru and Shien forms would be developed side-by-side. Ataru (Form IV): Ataru, also known as the Way of the Hawk-Bat, or The Aggression Form, was the fourth of the seven forms of lightsaber combat. The history of Ataru stretched back through the Old Republic, to at least as early as the Mandalorian Wars, where it was commonly employed by Jedi of that day. Ataru continued to be a common form among the Jedi in the latter stages of the Republic, and was also known to be employed by the Sith. An aggressive style, Form IV was fast-paced and effective against single opponents, though weaker in prolonged combat and confined spaces. Also, it was not recommended for use against opponents wielding blasters. Ataru was characterized by Force-assisted acrobatics, such as somersaults and leaping strikes, both for attack and defense. Another characteristic of the form was its fast, powerful strikes from multiple directions. Notable users of this combat form during the Old Republic included Yoda and Qui-Gon Jinn. The New Jedi Order preserved knowledge of Ataru and Jedi Masters such as Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, and Kyle Katarn all employed it. Djem So/Shien(Form V): Shien / Djem So, also known as The Way of the Krayt Dragon, or The Perseverance Form, was the fifth of seven forms recognized as canon by the last Jedi Council for lightsaber combat. It was developed by practitioners of Form III: Soresu who felt that the defensively-minded form would unnecessarily extend time spent in combat by forcing its users to wait for an opportunity to strike rather than create their own openings. Form V combat was characterized by power attacks and defense immediately followed by a counter-strike. Shien, considered the classical Form V, was more adept at blocking blaster bolts, whereas Djem So was developed later and intended for lightsaber combat. Both Shien and Djem So were designed to use an opponent's attack against them, as evidenced by Shien's focus on returning blaster bolts to their origin and Djem So's emphasis on immediately striking back after a blow. Although some Jedi felt that Form V encouraged aggression and domination, that sentiment did not stop many Jedi from practicing the form. Form V was developed sometime prior to the Great Sith War, which began in 3996 BBY, and it continued to be used for millennia, during the Jedi Civil War, New Sith Wars, Clone Wars, and beyond. Like the other lightsaber forms, it saw use among both the Sith and Jedi. Knowledge of the form survived the Great Jedi Purge initiated in 19 BBY and into the era of the New Jedi Order. Practitioners of Form V included Jedi Masters Plo Koon and Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker, Aayla Secura, and Ulic Qel-Droma, and Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Bane. Niman (Form VI): Niman, also known as The Way of the Rancor, The Moderation Form, and the diplomat's form, was the sixth form of the seven forms of lightsaber combat. This fighting style was a hybrid martial art created by effectively combining elements of the preceding lightsaber forms into a single, generalized form. Niman balanced out between the various specializations of the other forms, covering many of the basic moves, but focusing on overall moderation. This resulted in a fighting style that lacked a significant advantage, but also lacking any serious drawbacks, and thereby not leaving adherents as exposed as some of the more aggressive or specialized forms. Overall, Niman had a fairly relaxed focus on bladework, designed as a simple, easily mastered fighting form for Jedi who preferred to devote most of their time to study and diplomacy. Despite this, it could be absolutely deadly in the hands of a skilled practitioner, as demonstrated by such notables as Exar Kun. To compensate for the relaxed focus on bladework and lack of significant specialization, Niman training regimens encouraged the inclusion of Force-based attacks in combat, such as telekinetic pulls and shoves used in sync with lightsaber strikes. Also, as Niman was developed from two pre-existing martial arts fighting forms that both emphasized the use of dual-blades, it provided a firm foundation for duelists looking to study into such practices. Ultimately, Niman's success in combat was dependent on a practitioner's intuition and creativity in combat, rather than the rote responses common to the other forms. Juyo/ Vaapad(Form VII): Juyo / Vaapad, also known as The Way of the Vornskr, or The Ferocity Form, was the seventh of seven forms recognized as canon for lightsaber combat by the last Jedi Council of the Old Jedi Order. In use millennia prior to the Battle of Yavin, the Juyo incarnation of Form VII was described as the most vicious form of lightsaber combat and was said to involve significant internal focus on the part of the user. Juyo had many practitioners throughout the years, including Jedi Masters Kavar, Zez-Kai Ell, and Vrook Lamar. As time passed, knowledge of Form VII became restricted among the Jedi Order, whose members were worried that its precepts would lead practitioners toward the dark side. In contrast, members of the Sith, such as Darth Maul, employed Juyo without reservation, as did Dark Jedi such as Galen Marek. In the later days of the Old Republic, a new variation of Form VII, dubbed Vaapad after a creature native to the planet Sarapin, was created by Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Sora Bulq. Vaapad was explained as being a state of mind rather than just a fighting style, allowing the wielder to channel his own inner darkness into the duel, and accept the fury of the opponent. Windu, Bulq, and Windu's Padawan Depa Billaba were three notable practitioners of the Vaapad variant. Records of both Juyo and Vaapad survived the Great Jedi Purge and were recovered by the New Jedi Order, who preserved the records of Form VII into the Sith–Imperial War. Jar'Kai: The Jar'Kai style developed by the Yovshin Swordsmen was named for a city on Atrisia. The city of Jar'Kai was also the site where the original Jar'Kai dueling sabers were crafted. These weapons were utilized by the Yovshin and were designed for the express purpose of being dual-wielded. Niman, the dual-blade style developed by the Royale Macheteros of the Kashi Mer, was named for the dual triumvirate of the Kashi deities. The style was adopted by the Legions of Lettow, a group of Dark Siders responsible for the First Great Schism of the Jedi Order. After the defeat of the Legion at the hands of the Jedi, Niman was adopted by the Jedi order, eventually being refined into the sixth form of lightsaber combat, referred to by the same name. Both styles predated the invention and usage of lightsabers, but being designed to be practiced with swords, they were easily adapted. In addition, the word "Jar'Kai" became a blanket term for dual-blade combat in general, leading to the birth of the term "Jar'Kai tactic", which was to simply employ two blades in combat, regardless of whether one had received training in any dual-blade fighting style. Clothing: On the rare occasion Sicarius opts not to wear his armour, he dons a plain black robe, with a simple shirt, and pair of pants and boots. Armour: Background: WIP